


When That Ship Sails

by TheGreatLyagushka



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/M, Random snippets of OC work, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, too cute to exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatLyagushka/pseuds/TheGreatLyagushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random dabbled with my PC and Cody Travers of Street Fighter. </p>
<p>"Have I told you about the boy I like?" <br/>"Naw, haven't heard about him yet. How's he?" <br/>Penny grinned "well, he's closed off, but...underneath that, there's this spark I just can't resist. A kind heart, though he tries to hide it. He loves so deep, but he's scared. He's scared shitless but he's trying so hard. So fucking hard. Because he's so amazing, because he wants to open up." <br/>"He sounds like an asshole." <br/>"No. He's not. He pretends like he is, but he's not." <br/>"You sound like you love him?" Cody added hopefully <br/>"I do." Penny said quietly, shrugging. <br/>"You do?" <br/>"I do. How about you and Star girl?" <br/>"I love her very much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penny yawned and tucked a leg under her, pulling back the curtains and peeking out. She had entertained the idea of going out tonight, getting into a good fight and staggering home bloody and sore, but the constant wailing of police sirens kept her inside. She made a grumpy noise, flinging herself on her back, bolting upright tensed when she heard a window upstairs click as it opened. Penny knitted her brows together and slid from her seat cat-like and smooth. Footsteps upstairs. She tipped her chin and glanced at the ceiling above her. Heavy footsteps, probably a large male. 

"Oi, Penny! You home?" Cody yelled, reaching the stairs and taking them two at a time. There was a loud thud as Penny tripped over her feet and landed on her ass, her husky, Syrup, beginning to wail loudly at the sound. "Shut up Syrup! Cody? Christ almighty, you scared me!" He threw himself around the banister, into the hallway and grinned at her. "ah, yeah. Sorry, would've given you a warning but I figured the sirens would be enough." He chuckled half-heartedly and scratched at the back of his neck, making a little noise as his hand touched a certain spot.   
"Bad fight or new tattoo?" Penny asked absently, grabbing two bottles of beer from the fridge and tossing him one.   
"New tattoo. Got it for this girl I like." He replied, grinning and drinking deeply.   
Penny cocked a brow and said in a pseudo cool tone "better not be her name. I may have to fight her if it is."   
Cody laughed dryly "princess, I would pay to see that."   
"What's it?"   
He cleared his throat almost timidly "a star."   
"A star?"   
"Yeah. A star." He looked at her defiantly, daring her to make a snide comment  
"Why?" She asked after deciding not to take a jab.   
"I got reasons."   
"And they are?"   
"You aren't gonna let this go huh?"   
"Nope!"   
"When lights out hits, and I'm sitting awake at three in the morning, thinking or whatever, scared sometimes maybe. Not often, ya know. But sometimes. It's not like it's weird for people to be scared! Don't give me that look princess."   
Penny grinned, and made her best shrink noise, which was actually the only verbal cue she could give Cody to make him stop rambling. "okay, so sometimes, you can't sleep. It's dark and?"   
"If I look out the window of my cell, I can...see the stars. They're real...comforting and the only thing that lights the place up at night." He rubbed his nose and kicked at the carpet shyly. "Just reminds me of y- the girl I like. She's glowing, ya know? Just glows, bright as hell all the time. Never stops or goes all dim. Like, it's not artificial light, cuz that goes out. It gets dimmer. But y-she, always glows like the damn sun. All the time. Dunno how she does it."   
Penny snorted quietly into her beer. "She, ah, pretty? The star girl?"   
Cody smirked and took a drink, seemingly thinking it over. "Yeah. She's beautiful. Looks and all, sure. But, holy God above, if you could see her mind. It's incredible. Just... She's too damn smart. Puts me to shame but never makes me feel bad, ya know? And she's warm. Super warm, comfortable. Like, when you put on a sweater that smells like ma's house and flowers, perfume, ya know." He eyed her fondly and messed his hair.   
"She can't be all that great. I mean, she's just a person."   
"She is." He responded simply "but she's perfect because she's so flawed and human."   
"Have I told you about the boy I like?"   
"Naw, haven't heard about him yet. How's he?"   
Penny grinned "well, he's closed off, but...underneath that, there's this spark I just can't resist. A kind heart, though he tries to hide it. He loves so deep, but he's scared. He's scared shitless but he's trying so hard. So fucking hard. Because he's so amazing, because he wants to open up."   
"He sounds like an asshole."   
"No. He's not. He pretends like he is, but he's not."   
"You sound like you love him?" Cody added hopefully   
"I do." Penny said quietly, shrugging.   
"You do?"   
"I do. How about you and Star girl?"   
"I love her very much." He muttered, a flush spreading over his cheeks.   
"I'm sure she'd be very happy to hear that."   
"Yeah...Asshole guy too." He muttered, grinning shyly.  
"Do you think I should say it to his face?"   
"I think you should. He would love it I'm sure."   
Penny laughed quietly, buried her face in his chest, and muttered "I love you Cody."   
He pulled her tightly to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too star girl." 

_________


	2. One worded prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The occasional featherlight touches that didn’t seem to have purpose. Gentle smiles and sweet kisses that didn't have an origin he could trace. He hated to admit it, but he did like those silences best.

Prompt one: Pointed

“You named the knife what?” Cody asked incredulously, blinking slowly. “I named HER Sir Pointed the VI.” Penny replied, sounding impossibly affronted, “she’s a lovely knife.” Cody snorted and pulled the switchblade out of her hands, tossing it to the side. “Oops, looks like you’ll have to fight me to get Sir Pointy the III or whatever back.” he grinned at the look of horror on her face when it landed point down on the carpet. “Oh my god Cody!” she cried, half laughing. “You broke the damn floor.” he turned to look over his shoulder and she jumped on him, knocking him from his feet and starting a wrestling match to both of their screams of laughter. 

 

Prompt two: Butter

Penny groaned as she leaned into the fridge. A bright yellow, painfully cheerful tub stood front and center. “I can’t believe it’s actually something you can eat Cody.” she grumbled, pulling it out and searching in vain for actual, real butter. 

Prompt three: Deafening 

Cody hadn’t ever met a woman who could speak so loudly without saying a word. Every one of her silences was like a crowd of a thousand screaming what it meant, a deafening roar of “I’m so happy!” or “I want to be alone.” He hadn’t ever cared enough to read someone else’s silence, but now that he did, he had learned a lot in a very short period of time. Body language, the slight tilt of her brows when she was quiet because she was thinking, the tilt of them when she was upset, a mischievous tilt to the corner of the left side of her lips when she was trying her hardest not to laugh, because she couldn’t laugh, because the situation called for her not to. There were hungry silences, punctuated by fleeting glimpses of bedroom eyes and a small wetting of her lips. Angry silences that could easily melt the skin of a weaker man, shot with quiet huffs and heavy steps. But, there was one silence he couldn’t figure out, hard as he tried. It was a peaceful lack of sound, and it came when he was doing the smallest things: doodling on a loose sheet of paper, checking the oil on her black SUV, when he fidgeted in his seat because damnit, I’m so bored. Isn’t there anything to do here? it consisted of a slight tilt of her head, a glassy and serene expression of almost awe on her face, half lidded eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky when she surveyed him carefully, like she was trying to memorize every feature of his face and his body. The occasional featherlight touches that didn’t seem to have purpose. Gentle smiles and sweet kisses that didn't have an origin he could trace. He hated to admit it, but he did like those silences best. 

Prompt four: Draw 

"You want what?" Penny asked stunned as Cody tossed a box of cookies carelessly into the cart and swiped the list from her, jotting it down then scratching it off. "I want to draw you." He answered simply, dragging her over to the meat section. "Yeah, but....why?"  
"Cuz I do star girl." He answered absently, looking back and forth between two packs of hamburger. He held them up questioningly and Penny pointed to the left one. "Great answer."  
"I don't even know that I could put it into words." He shrugged  
Penny sighed and gave up. When he got aloof, it was impossible to pull anything useful out of him. They both headed towards her SUV and headed home, unpacking the groceries once they got back. 

"Yeah! Sit like that, but look more natural. Move that hand a bit, more. More. STOP. Right there, don't even breathe." Penny flicked her eyes over to him, catching his and then rolled them. "Don't move." He said again and his head ducked down over his paper. He looked up very often, seemingly tracing the lines of her body with his eyes and then hands. She was posed with her legs bent to the side, one hand tangled loosely in her hair and the other toying with the pearls she had thrown on to match her white sundress that morning. Finally, after an hour, he poked his head up, looked her over once and nodded happily. "Done!"  
"I wanna see!"  
Cody grinned and flipped his sketchbook around so she could see. "Oh my god...." she mumbled quietly, staring at her exact, well almost exact, copy on the paper. Her doppelganger was definitely much prettier but other than that, it was perfect.  
"Like it?" He asked nervously, rubbing at his nose.  
"Love it! One problem though."  
"Oh...." his face fell slightly.  
Penny smiled gently and pointed to the face "I'm nowhere near that pretty." Cody snorted loudly and shook his head, "star girl, I couldn't do your face justice if I had a million years. Also, so you know, you're only supposed to draw what you see."  
"That's what you see?"  
"Not quite, but again, I couldn't get it on paper in a million years."

**Author's Note:**

> Just dabbles, tell me know what you think!


End file.
